The Panda And Tigers Wrath
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When it comes to our children, we do everything in our power to protect them. Sometimes though, a hidden power arises and from that power we teach those who dare to harm them a lesson in love. (All in Tigress's Pov)


"She looks so peaceful, hu Po?" I asked my panda, both of us in our room and starring down at our sleeping daughter who was only a week old and covered in a warm blue blanket as well as dressed in purple pajamas with green leaf patterns. Jun, that was her name, was a panda like her father from the white round belly to the long arms and stubby legs covered in black fur. The only way you could tell she was mixed was by her orange stripes that ran down just her arms, her sharp claws, and her golden orbs of mine.

"She sure does Ti, it seems as though she may like to sleep a lot." Po had said with a chuckle while he rubbed the back of his head. I let out a small laugh at the gesture before I placed my head onto his right shoulder.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing though. It just means she won't be venturing out to much," I told him, my voice dropping to a somewhat sad tone. Something my panda caught right onto as he laid his head onto mine.

"Yeah, but as she grows you know she will. Maybe she will even want to learn kung fu from us," His voice now to becoming somewhat sad. Hearing those words though made my heart worry, for we both knew the dangers of our profession and what it brought. I then simply grabbed his right paw with my left paw.

"If that does indeed happen, we'll train her to the best of our abilities. However, lets just enjoy moments like these until than, ok." I said warmly, planting a kiss on Pos cheek.

"Sounds good to me love." But our little family moment was cut short when we heard the sound of someone running down the hall.

"Who could that be?" I asked with wander, as me and Po turned our heads to the door. Within seconds, Crane came busting through the door with a worried look.

"Crane?" We both said in unison.

"I'm sorry to come busting in but Tong fo is here," Crane said quickly, at which point we looked at each other with seriousness.

"He can never stay in prison can he?" I said jokingly, shaking my head.

"I guess not, but I can only imagine why he would come back here and it's most likely not to kill us." Po said to me, turning his head back to Jun. I could only clench my fists in anger before I turned to Crane.

"Let's go." I stated with a serious tone, there was no way in hell he was going to put his grimy hands on my cub, not if me or Po had anything to say about it. All three of us then left the room, closing the door behind us slowly as to not wake Jun up. It only took us but a few minutes to arrive in the hall of Warriors where the rest of our friends and master stood along with Tong fo at the palace doors and he appeared to wear a dark black cloak.

"Ah Warriors, it's been to long." Tong said to us with his usual sly grin.

"Why are you here Tong? Don't you ever learn?" I heard Shifu asked him, getting into his stance, ready for a fight. Tong only laughed though, I don't know why but he seemed more confident than when we last saw him.

"Actually Shifu, I do learn. As for your other question, I heard that your two prized students over there had a baby, and I just couldn't help but think of something. What if such a child could be used as a weapon, a child who holds such great blood shouldn't be wasted with the teachings of good, wouldn't you say?" My teeth then gritted in anger, my claws coming out. Po was right, he was only here for Jun.

"What makes you think we'd let you get near her?" Viper told him, as I watched her coiling herself as if she was ready to strike.

"I don't, however you will watch me take her." We then saw Tong clap his hands together and when he pulled them apart, our faces went into shock. For his hands started to glow a dark purple chi and for his eyes to start to turn a light grey.

"You see Warriors, I also heard about your battle with that so called Kai. Hearing how he used chi to take souls really intrigued me to learn chi myself." He said proudly, giving us an evil smile now.

"How though? You were in prison, how could you possibly study something like that? Let alone master it?" Po asked him with wander, something I to wandered a great deal of. For I thought to master something like chi something huge has to happen? That you had to come to terms with yourself?

"Oh dragon warrior, when your feared by people, especially in closed quarters, you can't get anything you want. I simply made deals and threats to get what I needed to learn of chi. Sure, mastering it for good isn't easy, but when you want it for evil, you simply use hatred to master it. Something I have plenty of thanks to the lot of you," Slowly, he began to walk towards us, making us all get in our fighting positions.

"Your not the only one whose got that power though Tong," Shifu told him sternly, his hands forming a circle in which his hands began to glow a bright gold.

"That's right, and our power comes from family, friends, and love." I told him with a smile of my own, circling my paws till gold illuminated them. My panda and the others soon followed in suite, all of us showing our chi to Tong fo.

"Well, why don't you come and show me how much stronger your so called purity is against my hatred. Remember though, if you fail, that cub will be mine...forever, ha ha ha ha ha!" My rage than over took me, my eyes turning into slits and my claws coming out. Within seconds I charged for him and leaped into the air.

"You don't even think about touching my daughter! YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD!" I then stretched my right paw out in front of me in the shape of a palm as I began to fall toward him.

"Hmph, we shall see." He lifted his left hand up towards me, and before I knew it he shoot out a blast of dark chi at me. When it hit me, it engulfed me and stopped me in mid air.

"What the? I can't move?" I asked shocked, my body completely frozen to the point I could only move my eyes and mouth slightly.

"Yes, now you see how I escaped prison in case you were wandering. I may not be able to steal souls but this isn't to bad." He laughed as he stared at me. I tried my best to break free of the grasp, nothing seemed to be working though.

"Hold on Tigress, I'm coming!" I heard Po shout out, listening to his feet charge towards me.

"Come my friends, they need all the help we can give." I heard Shifu say, now hearing them to charge along with Po. As I stayed there frozen, I saw Po come from the right side out of the corner of my eye and sent a punch towards Tong only for him to jump out of the way and into the air.

"Come now dragon warrior, it won't be that easy." I saw Po smirk at Tongs confident words, knowing why he did that.

"It's called teamwork." Sure enough I saw him look confused and for him to turn his head where I saw Viper coming towards him. Unfortunately, he didn't seem fazed by this and rather chuckled.

"To bad it's not enough. Here, have your wife back." He then throw me towards Po, causing me to crash into him and for us to roll on the ground, me still being frozen.

"Tigress, you ok?" Po asked me with worry.

"I'm fine Po but, ugh." I gasped out, witnessing Tong strike Viper with the same thing he did to me. The both of them then fell to the ground, as I then turned my eyes to Po.

"Po, you have to make sure he doesn't get all of us, if he does..." I said, my voice full of fear at that moment and thought of Jun. He simply nodded his head to me.

"Don't worry Ti, I'll make sure of it." He then rushed back into the battle with Tong. As the battle raged on though, everyone started to fall victim to his chi attack, the next was Monkey after he tried a sneak attack, then Mantis, then Crane and even my father fell to the power of Tong. The only one left standing was Po and I could tell by his face and his chi fading he was getting tired.

"Now, only you stand in my way panda. Not for much longer though." Tong then charged for Po, sending punch after punch towards him. My love was trying his best to keep up and to avoid being frozen like us all.

"Come on, you can do it Hun!" I shouted as loud as I could, trying my best to give him some energy. At first, it seemed to work, he was becoming more fluent again. It did not last long though, for Tong shoot a huge ball of chi at his feet making him jump into the air.

"Now I have you!" I then watched in horror as a dark ball of chi struck Po right in the chest,consuming him, making him drop onto the floor like a rock. I could start to feel my body run cold and with pain as I stared at Po who looked at me with sorrow on his face.

"Ha ha ha ha, looks like I win. Now to collect my prize," Tong had then walked up to me and smiled at me.

"Mind telling me where she is at Tigress?" I growled.

"Never." I told him sternly, to which he put his right hand on my head.

"Thought so, I also have another ability with this chi though. I can also look into people's minds, so all I need to do is look and see where she is at." My eyes widened, I could start to feel him pick through my mind. I tried to shut him out but it was no use, he found what he was looking for and took his hand off my head.

"Your room hu, not much of a hiding spot." He chuckled, walking away from me and starting to make his way down the hall until he was out of sight. I could feel my heart start to pound loudly, trying to think of some way to get out of this, to stop him from taking my daughter.

"Shifu there has to be way to break this, please tell me there is." I heard Po beg to our master, as I to hoped he would know.

"I'm sorry dragon warrior, but I don't know how to break this. It is beyond me." By that time, we saw Tong walking back into view and he was holding our daughter close to his chest.

"It's been fun you guys, I got things to do though." He then looked down at Jun and smiled before he turned his back and started to make his way to the palace doors.

"Wait!" I shouted, causing him to stop and look at me.

"Please, don't take her away from us. Please," I cried, tears coming out of my eyes like a river.

"Just take my life Tong if you want a life. Just leave our daughter out of it ok." I heard Po cry out, my eyes turned to him with nervousness when he said that.

"That's very kind of you two, but no thanks." It seemed as if our please had fallen on deaf ears. As we watched him start to leave with our Jun, our eyes closed in anger and pain, water hitting the floor. How could we not protect her? We were her parents and we failed, why? Why do things have to be this way? WHY? Just then though, a bright golden light started to illuminate around me and Po, a blinding light to be exact.

"What? What's going on?" I asked with wander.

"I don't know Ti, I can start to feel my body come back to me though." He was right, the light started to extinguish the dark chi around us until it was fully gone. Once we stood to our feet, moving our limbs, Tong looked back to us in shock.

"What?" He asked, confusion plastered on his face. I was confused to, we all were but instead of asking questions, there was something we had to do first. So, I looked over at Po who looked back at me before he walked over to me so we were standing side by side.

"I'm not sure where this power came from, what I do know though is you aren't leaving with our daughter." I told him blatantly, clenching my fists up.

"Just because you got more chi doesn't mean anything, it'll end the same way it started. With you falling at my hands." Like before, he blasted a ball of chi at me, only this time it disintegrated when it hit me. I smirked, grabbing my pandas hand with mine.

"No Tong, this time it will be you falling at our hands." I then brought our paws up together.

"Sorry Jun, but we have to wake you from your slumber." Po said sadly, which I was to. It was something we had to do though, as together we let out a blinding light from our paws which engulfed the room, blinding Tong and awakening Jun.

"Wahhhhhhh." We heard Jun start cry out.

"Now Po!" Po then charged ahead of me while I followed close behind him. Once he was a few feet in front of Tong, he reached out his arms and grabbed Jun from his grasp. Once he had her, he started to make his way back while I charged for Tong.

"This is for my family." As I clenched my right paw into a fist and slammed it into Tongs jaw, sending him flying across the room and slamming into the palace doors. After that, the blinding light began to slowly disperse and soon the room was back to normal to which I jumped back to Po who was trying to calm Jun.

"Shhhhh it's ok sweetie, daddy's got you." He told her softly, rocking her back and forth in his arms. This seemed to work, for her crying was slowly turning into sobs and for her eyes to look up at him. Quickly, I began to undo the others from the dark chi until they were all free and were able to move about. Once I did that, I went up to Jun and Po.

"Is she ok?" I asked with worry, looking down at her while placing a paw on her cheek.

"She's fine, just a little shaken up from that light." He told me as he looked at me, it made me breath easier though to her safe and back in our arms. As much I was enjoying the moment, I turned back to Tong and placed a paw on Pos shoulder.

"There's one more thing we gotta do." I told him, he nodded his head in agreement before he handed Jun off to Shifu. When he did, Tong began to glare at us with the upmost hate.

"Dang it, I was so close to. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to come back another time and become stronger." When Tong said that, I began to move my paws in the shape of the yang symbol, over and over again while Po did the same for the yin symbol.

"There is no next time." My yang symbol now becoming visible.

"That's right, nobody hurts my family and gets away with it." His yin symbol becoming visible to. We then moved our paws towards another, our symbols following our paws until they connected with another.

"Ugh, before you do that. Tell me, tell me how you could get such power even when I had you begging." He asked us, dropping to his knees.

"Like I said before I'm not quite sure. If I had to guess though, it was from our bond with each other, a bond that goes beyond flesh and blood, a bond of love and protection of what we hold most dear." We then each drew one small circle in our symbols completing the yin and yang.

"I see, it sounds so pathetic." Me and Po only sighed at his words, he still didn't understand.

"Maybe in the next life you will understand our words." Po told him softly, it was then time to finish this battle. As we flung our paws forward, sending the symbol straight into Tong, engulfing him in a bright light before it and he dispersed into small glowing orbs that fell to the ground and disappeared forever. Now that the fight was over, and everyone safe, the glow that surrounded us slowly disappeared into our body's, perhaps waiting to be awoken again. I then walked over to Shifu and asked for Jun, to which he placed her in my arms.

"Hey sweetie, sorry for waking you from your nap." I told her warmly, placing a kiss on her head which made her giggle. She soon began to snuggle up to me, padding my chest.

"I'd think she is saying apology accepted." Po commented, letting out a chuckle before he placed a kiss on Juns head. It wasn't long after the tender moment we all headed for the kitchen for a bite to eat, and as we ate and as I sat in my chair, feeding jun a warm bottle of milk. I knew that more people like Tong would come for her just because of who she was, like Tong however, me and Po would make sure they failed. For you never mess with a parents child and if you do, they will be shown just how much power a parents love truly has in of itself, you can count on that always.

Hope you guys liked this, please review if you want to.


End file.
